


An Arrowhead in the Right Place

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phanfiction, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At birth everyone is given a half to a special necklace that your soulmate has the other half to. As you get closer to your soulmate the necklace gets warmer. Phil has yet to find his soulmate and is afraid he’s going to miss his chance, just like the first time the necklace got warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arrowhead in the Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually one of my first fics that was suitable for "publication". I resisted the urge to change a lot of things but yeah haha.
> 
> Again, as well as every other single fic I have posted on this account, this fic was originally posted on tumblr.

I sat on my bed examining my special necklace. I ran my fingers over the once cool metal. The silver half triangle, with the engraved chevron lines was coming back to life. There was a time when it used to glow and shine all the time, but then overtime it gradually died out. The heat it radiated faded and the necklace eventually became cold and lifeless.

I never questioned what had happened, or bothered to figure out who it was. I guess I was too young to understand what the necklace truly meant. Back then, it was just something that was given to me as a baby to remind me that I was one of a kind. Not once did I succeed to remember that it was also the other half to the necklace of the only person in this huge world that I had a natural indestructible bond with. A person who always understood me. Someone that I will always be comfortable with. There once was a person like that in my life, but that was very long ago. He’d moved and had been long gone.

I heard a light knock on my door and quickly closed my hand around the necklace. My mum slowly opened the door.

“Can I come in sweetie?” She asked in her soft voice.

“Yes.” I said as I laid down.

“Something on your mind?”

“I guess so…” I said as I held up the necklace and sighed.

“It’s about the necklace again isn’t it?” She said walking over to my bed and sitting on the edge of it.

“Yeah. I just can’t stop thinking about it. I mean, who ever he or she is they were once really close to me. I missed my first chance, and I’m not going to miss my second.”

“What do you mean?” My mum asked.

I sat up and looked at her. “Mum, who ever he or she is, they’re close, very close. Closer than he or she has ever been in a very long time. I can feel it,” I said still tracing the pattern on my necklace.

“Maybe you should wear it from now on, so that when they’re right there, you’ll know for sure.” She said taking the necklace out of my hand. She draped it around my neck and kissed my forehead. “Remember what they say, “The closer the warmer, the further the colder,”

I smiled at her. “Thanks mum,”

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

“You’ll know honey. Everybody’s necklace does something to let them know that this is the one,” She said as she ran her fingers through my messy black hair.

“That’s reassuring,” I said softly.

Mum let go of me and smoothed out my hair. “Let’s not worry about that right now okay?”

“Alright,”

She got up from my bed and started to make her way out. She was just about to step outside the door when she stopped. “By the way, you need to get dressed. It doesn’t have to be fancy, but no t-shirts,”

“Why?” I asked.

“Because, we have some old friends coming over for dinner tonight.”

“Really? Who?”

“That’s a surprise. They’ll be here around seven, which gives you just about an hour to get ready.”

“Okay!” I said getting up.

I spent the next forty-five minutes showering, getting dressed and straightening my hair. I had decided to wear black skinny jeans and blue button up shirt. I thought that I looked nice enough, not too casual and not too formal. I tucked my necklace into my shirt, then made my way down the stairs to see if mum needed help with anything.

“Oh, Phil can you finish setting the table.” She said right when I reached the bottom of the stairs. She was on the phone with someone.

“Sure.” I said as I made my way to the dining room. I finished up neatly folding napkins and put out the rest of the silverware. Just as I was setting out the last knife my mum came into the dining room.

“That was Mrs. Liguori. Apparently, Pj found his soulmate!” Mum exclaimed.

“Oh…” I said. I smiled weakly. “Lucky him.”

“Yeah, he found her in France!” She said leaving the room.

I left the dining room and went to go sit on the stairs.

Why couldn’t that be me finally finding my other half? Maybe it was because mine is just so different than other’s. I mean yes, everybody’s is unique to them, but no one else’s was so  _abstract_. I reached down my shirt, pulled out my necklace, and sighed softly. It’s always been like this; Me watching as all of my friends find their soulmates, while mine still roamed out there trying to find his or her way back to me.

I heard my father leave his study. He walked past me and then came back.

“Everything alright Phil?” He asked.

“Yeah. I just zoned out for a minute there.” I tried to say as cheerily as possible.

“Oh, well alright.” He said walking off.

I took off the fake smile and sighed again. All I had to do was make it through dinner with whoever was coming. Then I could retreat back to room and finally get this stupid necklace off of my mind. A few minutes later I heard the doorbell chime and my mother open the door. There were a flurry of “It’s great to see you’s”, “It’s been so long” , and one “You’ve grown so much.”

Oh god  _really_ old family friends. All I have to is smile a little and pretend I remember them.

“Oh, Phil!” My mother called.

“Yes.” I responded.

“Will you please come!”

I got up from my spot on the stairs. I smoothed out my shirt and fixed my hair before proceeding to the front door. Just as I was getting to the front I heard a slight gasp. Not a gasp of disgust of anything, but more of a gasp of excitement.

“Phil…” He said with the biggest smile ever.

I looked at the boy and nearly had a major freak out. His brown hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin hadn’t changed a bit. Of course now he was a lot taller and his hair was a bit shorter.

“Dan!” I exclaimed as I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. He was  _so_  much taller than me now. Dan wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me tightly. Just as he pulled me closer I felt a small shock against my chest and jumped slightly.

“Haha sorry.” Dan said pulling away.

“It’s alright.” I said as I rubbed the area. _That was weird._

I then said a quick hi to his mother and father. Followed by a hug and a handshake.

“Well, how about we all go and eat.” My mother said already leading us towards the dinning room.

We all took our places at the table. I sat next to Dan, my father was at the head of the table, My mother was at the other head, Dan’s mum was next to my father and Dan’s dad was next to my mum.

It was a nice meal, filled with lot’s of conversation. It was nice to catch up and see how everybody was. Apparently, they were going to be moving back to their old home just down the street. I didn’t say much though. I was having a hard time focusing on what everyone was saying. There was this uncomfortable burning sensation on my chest. It couldn’t have been from the shock, it wasn’t bad enough to actually hurt me.

During dinner I accidentally bumped hands with Dan and received another shock. It seemed like he felt it too because he jumped also.  _Twice in one night, now that’s very peculiar._ I got another shock after playfully hitting his arm, when he made an inappropriate joke. Every time I came into contact with Dan, I received a shock and the burning on my chest got worse.

By the time I was finished with dinner, I was in the worst pain of my life. It felt like someone had lit a match, that never went out, and had pressed it against the top of my chest. I had no idea what was causing it, and I was starting to get very concerned. Maybe I’d gotten bitten by something. I really didn’t know, all I knew is that I wanted to check it out.

I decided that I’d do the washing up, while everyone else went to the family room,so that I could easily sneak away to look at it. Unfortunately, I didn’t account for Dan for wanting to help me clean up.

As Dan brought me the plates, cups, and silverware to wash, I was sure not to touch him. I really wasn’t interested in getting shocked again. Once we’d cleared off the table, we finished rinsing off all the items and put them into the dishwasher. We were stood next to each other at the sink, making small talk as we worked.

“So Phil…” Dan said.

“So Dan…” I said back.

“Have you been able to find your match yet?”

“Ah, no. But, I think that who ever this person is, he or she is really close by.”

“Really? Have you gone out to go look?”

“No, not really…”

“Why not!”

“I don’t know.” I really didn’t know. “What about you?”

“Me? No, but I can also say that on our drive back here I felt it get warmer.  _A lot_  warmer actually.” Dan said.

“That’s convenient.” 

“I suppose.” Dan said looking at me. He sighed a bit. “I don’t know, I just hope whoever this person may be is as great as you are. I mean, even after all of these years of not seeing each other, and barely talking, it still feels like I was never gone. You know, I want to feel like I’ve known this person all of my life, and that they can just get me the way you do.”

I smiled under his words. “Thanks Dan.” I looked him in his soft honey eyes and smiled. He smiled too and giggled a bit, hiding a small blush. “That’s really-OW.”

There was another sharp sting on my chest. This one more intense than all of the others from tonight combined. I nearly dropped the two plates that were in my hand on the floor.

“Are you alright Phil?” Dan asked genuinely concerned.

“Yeah…yeah. I’ll be right back.” I said already making my way to the bathroom.

I walked briskly to the bathroom, went inside and locked the door. I unbuttoned the top of my shirt and took off my necklace. I looked in the mirror and gasped. My necklace had fucking left a mark on me.

It branded me.

I gingerly ran my hand over the mark. I could barely touch it without flinching. I touched the metal on my necklace and quickly pulled my hand off of it. The thing was  _hot._ Very very hot.

I picked up my necklace and proceeded to leave the bathroom. On my way back, I ran into Dan, who was I presume was coming to see if I was really alright.

“Oh my god…” Dan said. He walked up to me and ran his fingers over the burn, shocking me in the process. 

I flinched a bit.

“Sorry.” Dan said still looking at it.

“Is it bad?” I asked Dan, who looked like he’d just seen a ghost.

“Uh…” He said, not taking his eyes off of my chest. His eyes quickly trailed to the necklace and then back to the mark.

“What?”

Dan didn’t say anything. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, as his eyes filled with tears. He quickly reached down his shirt and pulled out his necklace. He quickly took it off and handed it to me.

“Just look…” He said handing me his necklace.

I took it and examined it. It was a silver half triangle, with engraved chevron lines. I couldn’t believe it. It was just like mine, except it facing the opposite way. I quickly took out my necklace and put the two pieces together.

A perfect fit.

I’m so stupid. How could I have not been able to see the signs. My necklace getting warmer, and then eventually hot when Dan finally arrived. The shocks and the connection that I’ve always just had with him.

Dan ran up to me and pulled me into an amorous hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he swung me around the hallway. He tripped over the rug and I fell with him. We both looked at each other and laughed.

I couldn’t believe it. The person who I was looking for, had been right there the whole time. He’d just been pulled back from me, but then launched directly at me, so that I couldn’t miss him. It just took a while for him to finally land right where he needed to be.

Dan and I finally got up up off the ground, when Dan decided he was going to go break the news. As Dan ran off to go tell his parents and mine, I took another look at the necklaces. The two halves formed an arrowhead. 

Go figure.


End file.
